Love Now Known
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: Maxie finds out Spinelli is in love with her from his ex girlfriend. Spixie
1. Chapter 1

**Love Now Known**

**Summary:Maxie finds out Spinelli is in love with her from his ex girlfriend. This is going to be a twoshot.**

Maxie sighed softly and stretched in her chair. She was in the Crimson office working on the Spring clothing lineup for Kate's magazine. Her best friend,Damian Spinelli was out with his girlfriend of two months,Leyla Mir.

She couldn't help the small growl that escaped her throat at the thought of Spinelli and Leyla. It hadn't come as a surprise to her when the two started dating. After all,it had been pretty obvious that Leyla had a crush on Spinelli,especially after Spinelli was hit by that car,saving Maxie's life. She had seen how flirty Leyla had gotten with Spinelli when he was in the hospital,recovering from his injuries. Spinelli had,to her surprise,instead of blushing and fumbling with his words,been flirting right back. Spinelli still made time for her and they where still the best of friends but,his having a girlfriend took up a bit of his time so they didn't get to hang out together as much as she'd like. Call her selfish,but she wished she had Spinelli to herself and didn't have to share him. She HATED seeing him with Leyla,to see how happy being with Leyla made him. Maxie wished with her whole being that SHE was the one Spinelli loved,the one who made him happy. But who was she kidding? She knew Spinelli was in love with Leyla,not her,never her.

The blond fashionista was shaken from her thoughts when she heard the elevator ding and the doors open. She craned her neck and saw Leyla walking torwards her. Maxie silently groaned,and looked away,rolling her eyes. What the hell did this girl want? 'Maybe if I ignore her,she'll go away.' Maxie thought to herself.

"Maxie?" Leyla said questioningly.

No such luck. Plastering a fake smile on her face,she swiveled in her chair and looked up at her enemy. "What is it Leyla? Why aren't you with Spin?" She asked nochantly.

"We cut our date short. I decided to come here to talk to you about something really important." Leyla said,sitting down in LuLu's desk chair.

Maxie sighed as her hands fiddled with the papers on her desk. "Well what is it that you want to talk about?" She asked,gritting her teeth and trying to sound polite. Why couldn't this girl just take a hint and leave?

Leyla looked down at her hands and slowly said,"Damian and I broke up."

"Oh,I'm so sorry I had no idea!" Maxie gasped,laughing inside.

Leyla laughed bitterly. "Cut the shit Maxie. I know your bloody estatic that Spinelli and I aren't together anymore." She said coldly,glaring at the blond.

Maxie swallowd hard and turned away from the dark haired woman's cold glare. "Why did you two break up?" She asked,clearing her throat and cursing herself for not really being able to hide her happiness.

Leyla jumped up from the chair and paced around the room. "Because of _you._" She said,voice cold and hard. When she turned to look at Maxie,her eyes where like granite.

"What the hell do you mean because of me?" Maxie shot out in anger.

"Spinelli's in love with you Maxie!! He's been in love with you since before he and I began dating. I was a fool to think he'd ever get over you,or love me half as much as he does _you."_ Leyla screamed.

Maxie looked at Leyla in shock. "What?" She whispered.

"You heard right Maxie.: Leyla said hoarsly as she turned to leave. "You won."

Maxie watched shell shocked as Leyla walked back to the elevator and got inside. Then,determined to find Spinelli,she locked up Kate's office and left Crimson.


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Now Known**

**Part Two**

Spinelli sat on the couch in the penthouse nursing his drink. He and his girlfriend,Leyla had broken up. Or rather,she'd broken up with him because she knew that he was in love with Maxie Jones. Spinelli felt guilty. If he'd been honest with himself and told Maxie he loved her,Leyla would've never suffered a broken heart. Spinelli laughed bitterly. It was just like him to fall for the unattainable girls,the girls who would never love him back and for him to hurt or not realize the girls who truly cared for him. He had promised himself when Georgie died and he'd found out that she had been in love with him,that he wouldn't be foolish in love again,that the next time he knew a girl liked him,he wouldn't waste time chasing after one who didn't and yet that was what he had been doing all along.

He slammed his glass down on the coffee table,letting the vodka splash onto it's surface. Then he loosened is cobalt blue silk tie and through his head back,closing his green eyes.

He was almost asleep when he heard wild knocking on the penthouse door. He let out a groaan of annoyance and yelled,"Go Away!"

Whoever it was didn't listen,because moments later,the door was thrown open and Maxie sashayed in as if she owned the place.

She stopped short at the site of the glass on the table and the vodka bottle. "Spinelli,what are you doing to yourself?" She whispered sadly. She sat next to Spinelli on the couch and pried his hands from his face. Spinelli looked at her,suddenly appearing sober. The Jackal was stupid." He whispered tonelessly. "I..I have been so pathetic. After Wise Georgie died,I said I would quit being a fool in love and yet here the Jackal is,still a fool." He laughed harshly,green eyes appearing glazed.

Maxie knew he was talking about his breakup with Leyla and the feelings he held for her. Swallowing,she said,"Leyla came by Crimson tonight and told me about your guys' breakup."

Spinelli's eyes widened and he wondered just what Leyla had told Maximista. The dark haired girl had been really upset when she ran off,away from him.

Maxie studied Spinelli's facial expression closely,noticing how still he suddenly became and how is eyes flitted wildly around the room. She brought her hand up and gently and sweetly,caressed his,face,stroking his cheek. "She said that...I was the reason you two broke up." She said. Her voice was sweet and melodic.

She nervously tucked a blond strand of hair behind her ear and gave Spinelli a hopeful grin. The next move had to be Spinelli's to make.

He looked into her startling blue eyes,eyes that captivated him,demanding his attention before resting his left hand on her neck and closing the gap between them.

She smiled against his lips wrapping both her arms around his neck and smoothing her fingers through his dark hair. Pulling back from his kiss,she suddenly felt shy. She lowered her eyes and felt a blush stain her cheeks before she looked into his eyes. "I love you Spinelli." Maxie told him,the vulnerability in her blue eyes and in her voice suprising her.

Spinelli smiled,feeling relieved. All the bad stuff that had happened earlier was worth it. He was finally getting the girl of his dreams,for real. No one night stand or fantasy anymore. He was finally with his true love.

**The End**


End file.
